Career science
Career science is a branch of science in the world of Bear Stearns Bravo that focuses on studying how workplaces operate. It is said to be mainly theoretical, but does sometimes produce tangible results. Dr. Colorado, Career Science Parlour, Second Impact, BSB. Theory Businesses (and everything that composes them e.g. buildings, bonds & bonds) are made up of the element workonium, which is composed of careeroids. At the centre of every careeroid are employons orbiting around bossicules, much like how electrons orbit protons in an atom. Bossicules seek to acquire as many employons as possible, but if it acquires too many the bossicule slows down, making it easy prey for larger bossiculesDr. Lafayette, First Impact, BSB. When two bossicules of equal size collide, it is known as a "worksplosion". When a worksplosion happens, outer employons may be let go, but every worksplosion emits rays of pure "productovity". Bear Stearns seeks to weaponise these rays to destroy their competitors' buildings. Bullies and bossicules have a lot in common. Similarities include that they both: *love big meals. *have loud voices. *make rules. However, bullies and bossicules have differences too, for example: *Bossicules are a lot bigger than bullies. *Bossicules wear fancy suits. *Bullies are insecure about how they look. *Bossicules have style to spare. *Bossicules can do it allCareer Science For The Rest Of Us, Los Angeles Public Library, Second Impact In July 2007, career scientists broke the maximum effort limit, which previously stood at 110%, with a new theoretical high of 200%, though at the time of the breakthrough the discoverers announced that they "don't expect anyone to hit 200% for a long time"screenshot of BravoNet newsbar, contemporaneous with events taking place in July 2007screenshot of BravoNet newsbar, contemporaneous with events taking place in July 2007. According to Henri, when he was a child it was possible to find workonium in a child's chemistry set, but "times have changed". Relationships Career science posits that certain couples are more compatible than others depending on the job type of each partner''The TruePair Job Matrix: Optimal Pairing through Career Science'', The Library, Second Impact, BSB. Low-Risk pairings include: *Wiccan & Baseball Player *Data Worker & Data Worker *Regulator & Masseuse *Senator & Career Scientist High-Risk pairings include: *Alchemist & Car Store Labourer *Spam Bot & Channel *Judge & Doctor *Adventurer & Singer Tarot Dr. Colorado, as a demonstration of career science to Franco, reads cards similar to the Rider-Waite Tarot, but with different symbology (e.g., instead of cards like Death and Lovers, she draws cards like the Moldy Pantsuit, Change I and Change II). Some of these cards are referenced in How to Pronounce 32. Notable Career Scientists *Dr. Lafayette--specializes in motivotion. *Dr. Colorado Notable Career Science Publications *''Career Science For The Rest Of Us! High School Edition'', S. Kekler, 2006 *''The TruePair Job Matrix: Optimal Pairing through Career Science'', M. Galleti, 2000 *''Remember to Suceed: Big Memory, Best Career!'' Blackstar Books, 2005 *''Dr. Rodeo's Chuckle-A-Day Career Science Calendar: Newlywed Bliss (And OTHER Oxymorons!), K. Rodechenko, 1999 *Dr. Lafayette's thesis on agitated bossicules Gallery Careeroids.png|Careeroids Emp.png|Employons orbiting a bossicule Boss.png|Slowed down bossicule being engulfed by a larger one Career.png|Excerpt from ''Career Science For The Rest Of Us! High School Edition Career6.png|Excerpt from The TruePair Job Matrix: Optimal Pairing through Career Science Blackstarscience.png|Excerpt from Remember to Succeed: Big Memory, Best Career! Career7.png|Excerpt from Dr. Rodeo's Chuckle-A-Day Career Science Calendar: Newlywed Bliss (And OTHER Oxymorons!) Color.png|Dr. Colorado Trivia *The career science textbooks make several references to This Is My Milwaukee, including: **''Remember to Suceed: Big Memory, Best Career!'' was published via Blackstar Books, Blackstar being the company who unleashed Go.D.S.E.E.D. in TIMM. Also, the specific except from that book shown in Second Impact mentions Blackstar data specialists Mark & Sally, who go out for drinks after work. In the TIMM promo video, Mark & Sally were young professionals who lived in Milwaukee, and worked at Blackstar, and were shown going for margaritas after work. *Dr. Colorado claimed that career science is a "sister to regulation", and founded on skepticism. *In the newsbreak section of Bear Stearns Bravo, career science (with specific reference to career science cards) was referred to as "dark arts" and "on the rise with wily 20-somethings". Speculation *It seems that the analogy between elements & atoms, and workonium and other related career science concepts is not meant to be literal, and that career science is largely a metaphor for the work place & how it runs, hence the title *Career science seems to be intended as satire regarding, and draws heavily from, the occult art of divination. External Links * References Category:Bear Stearns Bravo